


Leave me breathless.

by Albme94



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: :), Aziraphale moaning, Aziraphale under the effect of alcohol, Book about sexual stuff, Boys Kissing, Crowley under the effect of alcohol, Cute, Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Kink book?, Kissing, M/M, Reading a book, Sex book, Wine, cute and fluffy, mention of cbt, mention of splorch, mentions of anal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley find a sex book and drinks wine and talk about it... and stuff ;) happens;))





	Leave me breathless.

"Humans are..." Crowley started, lifting his glass of wine " _bonkers_ "  
The blonde haired man blinked slowly and nodded, "just _look_ at all of this--" Crowley pointed at a specific picture.

"It looks like a meat or a fishing _hook_." Aziraphale said and looked closer "what is it?"  
"You'll _**never** _believe me, _where_ the humans put that" he smirked and tipped down his glasses.  
The angel looked at him confused before taking a long sip "w-where do they--" he said carefully, not sure if he wanted to know and with the growing smile on his demon's face? _He was 100% sure he didn't._

Crowley leaned closer, lifting his index finger and _crooking_ it " **their arse** " he smiled.  
Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock, opening his mouth and gesturing around the room, unable to form a sentence. Crowley laughing in the background.  
  
"But **why** would they--"  
"You know _human anatomy_ , Angel _~_ " he cleared his throat. "They got _this_..." be gestured pressing a button " **thing** ", hooking his finger "up their-- **well** the men do--" Crowley stuttered "the women got it somewhere else--" he took a sip of the wine "and _why_ do women and men have it different places anyways? Who's _great idea_ was it to-- Hey, _Angel_ \- are you listening?"  
Aziraphale's face was burning up, he'd been lost in the gesturing and imagination. "Y-yeah I'm _f-fine_ " he took a huge swing of the bottle.  
"Right. Yeah." The snake looked at him dumbfounded.

  
" _What about that?_ "  
Crowley looked to where he was pointing "oh that! That's, **uh**... _wait_ what is that" he picked up the book to inspect it, giving Aziraphale time to cool down.

" _\--silicone dildo inspired by ovipositors, called the 'Splorch', this daring..._ " Crowley read out loud and mumbled the rest.  
" **Oh.** _Oh!_ " His face twisted from curious to confused "no- _no_ **nO** why would they want-- _augh_ -!" He closed the book and chugged the rest of his bottle.  
Aziraphale picked up the book to read whatever his beloved friend had been shocked by.  
  
The snazzy dressed demon walked around the room gesturing around, babbling about _'humans being into things they shouldn't'_ , _'how did they even come up with this'_  
" **Oh _dear_ lord-**"  
Crowley stopped dead in his tracks, sweat dripping down his face, he turned to look at his _'oh so sweet and innocent'_ angel. Who had a hand over his mouth as he _CONTINUES_ to read the book.  
" **anGEL DON'T READ THAT!** " He leaped and slammed the book out of his hands with a hiss, but it was too late. The look of _horror_ on Aziraphale's face matched Crowley's.

"How much did you read"  
"I read about the ' _eggs_ ' being inserted into the body and then pushed out. Apparently this is a known- kink?" He said questionable, Crowley had a hand over his mouth and nodded.  
"- that humans have... but I also saw on the next page about something called **CBT**? _Which_ stands for--" Aziraphale's voice was almost chipper, excited to share information, even if it was disturbing for him.  
" **I know** what it is, _Angel_. But I didn't want **you** to _know_ "  
" **Ah**."  
Crowley rubbed his face " _yeah_..."  
" _ **Maybe** _reading this book was a bad idea then" the angel smiled softly.  
" _Yeah_ " the other sighed.  
Some time passed between them, wine gone and both buzzing.

" _Hypothetically_..." Aziraphale started, his cheeks flushing.  
" _If_ , and **emphasis** on the if..." he licked his lips, and it wasn't lost on Crowley; who was staring _intensely_ at them.  
" _Forget it_ " Aziraphale stood up, Crowley grabbed his jacket sleeve " _tell me_ " he softly said.  
  
" **Hypothetically** , if we were to... _try_ any of this, or maybe **not** what we just _read_ but _anything for that matter_ , I mean, not the very drastic things but would you maybe _indulge_ me in some.... _human_...." Aziraphale traced off as Crowley leaned instinctively closer until their lips met, the angel's lips were soft and tasted of wine. A soft moan escaped and Crowley smiled into the kiss, tugging his angel closer to deepen the kiss.  
A soft warm feeling flushed over the demon, at first he thought it was Aziraphale's wings but realized it was what Aziraphale always talked about.

  
**Love.**

Crowley was the first to part, the angel didn't seem to agree about that choice; as he frowned and groaned weakly.  
Saliva hanging between their lips, Crowley was gonna say something but Aziraphale looked so _desperate_.

  
" _Angel..._ "  
The other closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, Crowley could feel his fingers dig into Aziraphale's jacket as he heard the sigh; unsure what it meant, he leaned in again but for a gentle hug.  
"Crowley..." Aziraphale hugged back, smiling at the gentle approach.

  
" _I know,_ **hereditary enemies** and _all that_ " he said in his usual mockery voice, "sorry about that" Crowley walked away.  
Aziraphale grabbed Crowley, hard and sudden enough to make him yelp, and dragged him back.  
  
"I _wasn't_ done talking, my dear." He said firmly, he caressed the demon's face gently as he pushed himself close enough so the _tip_ of their noses touched. Crowley's face burned up, he didn't know what to do with his hands.  
" _ **I love you dear~**_ " Aziraphale nuzzled his nose against the other.

  
Steam flew out his ears, Crowley couldn't come up with any smart one liners or his usual banter so he settled for the _truth_.  
"I... **_love you_** too..."  
Aziraphale beamed and Crowley couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry if I've written the characters weird! Haven't read much of the ship yet, and although I've seen hundreds of fan videos... wait where was I going with this...  
> Anyways what I mean is, hey! This is my first Good Omens fiction! If something is weird or doesn't make sense, please tell me! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
